An Act of Sarcifice
by EraseMeFromYourNightmares
Summary: Two world's greatest detectives working on the same case. More specifically the Kira case. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1 E

Chapter 1: E

"There've been fifty-two deaths that we're aware of and that's just in the past week."

"Every single one of them involved a heart attack."

"They were all criminals who were either being held in prison or who were wanted by the police for outstanding crimes. And I think it's safe to say there are other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for." an older man with blonde hair and a matching blonde moustache spoke from the front of the room. Beside him were another two officers, each of them had their own microphone to talk over.

"In which case the death toll could be well over one hundred."

There were about fifty police officers maybe more, from all around the world, in one large room. They were discussing about the recent deaths involving criminals around the globe, dying of mysterious heart attacks.

In the past two weeks over hundred criminals, that have done big and small crimes all died, and they all died the same way.

By a heart attack.

Today all the police officers have joined together to discuss the matter and decide how to handle the situation, but most importantly how to stop these deaths.

Matsuda, a young police officer glanced up and recognize his Chief, Soichiro, "Morning, Chief. They started the meeting without you."

Soichiro took his seat next to Matsuda. "That's fine. I had to take an urgent call from headquarters."

"At any rate," another man from the crowd spoke. When Soichiro and Matsuda heard the police officer speak, they turned their heads towards him and listened. "These were criminals who were probably facing executions sooner or later. Perhaps we shouldn't-"

The blonde haired man who spoke earlier slammed his fists on the desk and yelled angrily, "Why should it matter whether it's a criminal or someone innocent? Last time I checked, murder was still murder!"

"It's still too early to consider these a homicide."

"Then how did all these people have heart attacks at the exact same time!? That's not coincidence. It's murder!"

"You think it's possible to simultaneously kill _all_ these people in different locations?"

"We're treating this as an elaborate murder plot that's been carried out by a large organization."

"If it is a large organization, I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or the CIA."

"I dare you to say that again!" someone from the back row yelled.

A middle aged man from the crowd stood up from his seat and said, "Now, now. This is not the time to be joking around."

"We need to confirm that these are indeed homicide and not coincidences."

"How?"

"Autopsy results show that in all of these cases the victims died of a sudden heart attack."

"Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless. I don't see what else we can learn."

"Absolutely, if these people had been shot or stabbed, at least we'd have something to go on!"

The same blonde man from the front row spoke through the microphone, "If that's the case, it looks as if we'll have no choice but to bring in L and E."

Suddenly the large room fell silent. The men glance around the room curiously. The assembled organizations then began to murmur to each other, discussing the option of asking L and E for help for this case. The only thing that could be heard, were the whispers from the different police officers around the world, discussing about the idea of asking L and E for help on this case.

Matsuda leaned forward to his Chief and whispered, "Err Chief. What's this L and E they're talking about?"

"Right," Soichiro glance over at the young officer and explained, "I forgot that it's your first time at this conference. We don't know L's and E's real name or whereabouts. In fact we still don't even know what they look like. However they managed to solve every case they ever taken on. And they tackled some of the greatest mysteries this world has ever known. They hide in the shadows, but they are the best of the best. Our last resort, our trump card."

Matsuda raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Do they work together, Chief?"

Soichiro shook his head, "Oh, no they work alone but they are the best, without each other help."

"But I've heard L and E are extremely arrogant. I understand they'd only take on cases that they're personally interested in."

"That's exactly right. Besides, we don't even know how to contact them." someone replied.

"L is already on the move."

Everyone in the large room turned their heads towards the front of the room and saw a heavily disguised man on stage, "Gentlemen. L has already begun his investigation into these incidents." the man spoke, his voice low.

"Huh? Who's that?" Matsuda asked.

"That man is the only known person who can contact L. Nobody knows his true identity either." Soichiro answered the young man's question.

"Please be silent. L would now like to address the delegates." the man opened a laptop, and an L appeared on the screen which also appeared on the monitor behind the man.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L. The difficulty of this case lies on its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake. We are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO. That is all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also I require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency."

Soichiro and Matsuda stood up from their seats, the chairs made a screech sound as it got pushed back, "Why Japan in particular?" Soichiro asked.

"Whether this guilty party is an individual or a group, there is a strong possibility that they are Japanese. And even if they are not, we can be sure they're hiding in Japan."

"What is all this based on?"

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I will be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit."

"A direct confrontation?"

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan."

"Wait!" an older man from the back row piped up, "How about E?!"

"Yeah!" another man shouted, "Isn't he going to be working with us?"

A few men nodded in agreement and waited for L's reply.

"E?" L said, "As far as I know he isn't interested in this case."

"Why is that?"

"Because if E was interested he would have made an appearance today."

The same man who asked the question huffed in annoyance and sat back down in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, "Arrogant." he muttered under his breath.

"Now," L continued, "Let's capture Kira."

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since the Kira investigation had started. L and the police officers have made a few discoveries about Kira, so far they know Kira is in Japan and he needs a face and name to murder someone, but recently Kira had access to police files, from the beginning apparently. L had no choice but to send twelve FBI agents to Japan to investigate the police officers from the NPA. But unfortunately the twelve FBI agents all died of heart attacks. When the police officers from Japan found out L had sent FBI agents to investigate them, they all left the case because they didn't trust L and they didn't want to be murdered by Kira.<p>

Only five members from the NPA stayed to continue working on capturing Kira. Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita and Matsuda, they were the only ones to stay behind and continue working on the Kira case and work alongside with L.

A few people wondered and hoped (mostly Matsuda) if E would start working on the Kira case because of the recent events but after all these weeks E still hasn't made an appearance. So anyone who hoped E would start working with them gave up that idea.

This evening the five members met the famous L, they've discussed about Kira and what to do next and now they have finished.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" L asked as he gazed at the men with his dark eyes, his annoyance at having been interrupted earlier on was clear in his tone.

"Actually Ryuzaki," Soichiro started, "I do have one question for you and it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your own face means that you've lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?"

"That's right. By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not going to lose the war. This is the first time I've _ever _put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes," L gave his new team a witty smile, "And that justice will prevail no matter what."

"Hey, yeah. That's right."

"I like the sound of that."

"We can do this!"

"All right, then, let's do this, Ryuzaki."

Everyone smiled excitedly towards L. Soichiro looked like he was having a thought. Slowly he gave a small smile towards L, accepting this was the real L.

"Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. So I need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today."

"Huh?" Aizawa said in incertitude, he glimpsed over at the other men and said, "What's the deal? He still doesn't trust us?"

"No. I think it's a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective. Kira has been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning. So there is a good chance that he is one of us."

"Chief's right. Working on this case has given us a chance to see him in person."

"He's risking his life to be here."

* * *

><p>"I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I'm afraid I had no other choice. I've determined that Kira is not among us."<p>

The small group of police officers all sighed in relief.

"Ryuzaki how can you be certain that we are all innocent?" Soichiro asked.

"Well, to be honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you was Kira." L answered, with his head resting on the palm of his hand, "But after speaking with you one-on-one, I don't feel the need." L's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket, "Excuse me." L fished out his phone and answered.

"Understood. I'm just about finished here anyway. You got the key, so let yourself in. Oh, and Watari," L paused and said, "Please bring the phone." L pressed the end call and looked over at the task force, "Watari is on his way."

The task force members waited patiently for Watari to arrive, about a minute or two minutes later, a sound of the door unlocking was heard in the room.

The men glance up and saw a man in his seventies with snow white hair walk into the room. In his hand was a brief case, and a hat. He greeted the men politely, "Gentlemen, it's an honour to meet all of you."

"This person is Watari?" Aizawa query, sounding doubtful.

"Um, what about your usual outfit?"

"If I dressed like that, I'd be announcing to the world that I'm Watari." he explained, "That's all it takes to give away the location of our headquarters and Ryuzaki."

"Oh, I see."

"Ordinarily I would never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here is proof that you've won Ryuzaki's trust."

"Now that you mentioned it, I do feel honoured." Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh, "Ha, ha."

Watari looked over at L, "You mentioned on the phone you wanted me to bring the phone to contact E."

All the men pecked up when they heard the mention of E, they looked up at Watari. Surprise and confusion were set in their eyes. "Huh?" they all said in unison.

"E?" Ukita questioned.

"Woah!" Matsuda chimed in, "E is going to work with us too?!" he asked curiously, eager to hear. "Amazing! We will defiantly catch Kira now with E's help!"

Aizawa looked at L and asked doubtfully, "E is interested in the case now?"

"Not exactly."

They all stared at L and waited for him to expand his sentence.

"I'm going to personally ask E to join the Kira investigation."

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~<p>

How was it? Was this chapter as good as toffee apples?

I never had toffee apples before…

I never had tacos either.

Disgraceful.

Anywhoo, I know this chapter was kinda boring, but trust me. Next chapter is going to be better. This was just the introduction.

I'm not going to say, "I do not own Death Note," in each chapter. We all know I don't, because if I did this would have been included. Or I could be Tsugumi Ohba pretending to be a fan and writing this other idea he had. Yep, I like this idea. Let's stick with it.


	2. Chapter 2 Calling

Chapter 2: Calling

"What?!"

"Are you serious?"

"What if E refuses to work with us?"

"How did you even get his contact number?"

Watari passed the cell phone over to L and he accepted it, "Watari." L said, indicating he wanted Watari to answer their questions.

"Just like Ryuzaki, E has someone like me, and their name is Marilyn. Marilyn is the person we will be contacting today, not E."

"Oh, right," Aizawa nodded in understanding, "I remember hearing about Marilyn."

"Anymore questions?" L asked.

Soichiro spoke up. "Yes. Why do you want E to work with us?"

"And have you ever worked with E before?" Ukita asked.

"No, I have never made contact with E before, and he'd never made contact with me. We work separately." L glanced over in Soichiro's direction, "And the reason I want to work with E for the first time for this particular case, it's because he's one of the best and his knowledge will be a great deal of help to us. Especially because we have a small number of people in this group," L stared at the men with his intense eyes. "Anything else?" they shook their heads.

L looked back at the phone and dialled the number. He held the phone close to his ear with his thumb and index finger. Everyone watched him quietly and patiently. After two rings, the call was answered.

"Hello, this is Marilyn."

"Hello, I am L."

It was silent on the other line for a moment. "L? This is a surprise. How may I help you?"

"Have you heard of Kira?"

"I have."

"I am currently running the investigation."

"I heard."

"And I would like E to work with me to bring Kira to justice."

"I apologise L, but E isn't interested in the Kira case."

"I thought so, but I would like to speak to E personally and reason with him. Is that possible?"

"I'm afraid not, E doesn't take calls unless it's for his cases."

"Hm," L hummed, even though his face didn't show it, he was frustrated, "Is there any way I could get E to speak to me?"

It was silent again for a moment.

"L."

"Yes?"

"May I call you back in one hour?"

L raised an eyebrow and the men watched him curiously, "May I ask why?"

"I would like to discuss E about your offer. In one hour I will inform you if E agrees to speak to you."

L nodded, "I look forward to hearing from you." he said and with that, they ended the call. L peered back at the men and said. "In one hour we will hear back from Marilyn and possibly E."

In the last hour everyone continued working on the Kira case, but everyone (especially Matsuda) was waiting for the call from Marilyn.

Exactly an hour later the cell phone to contact Marilyn, rang. Everybody stopped working and looked over at L. He flipped the phone open and answered. "Hello?"

"L." Marilyn said.

"Yes?"

"E has agreed to speak to you."

"May I speak to E now?"

"No."

"No?"

"There are some conditions."

"And they are?"

* * *

><p>It's been twenty-four hours since the call with Marilyn, since then the task force continued working on the Kira case, but they were all patiently waiting for a package from E.<p>

Marilyn explained to L what E orders were. Today a package will arrive at the hotel and Watari will be the one to receive it. In the box there will be an object. It is only used to speaking to E, nothing more. Today everyone will have a chat with E.

Right now the task force were looking through reports. The hotel room was a mess, with paper all around the room. There were boxes full of paper beside the coffee table and paper scattered all over the floor. Matsuda was certain there was paper stuck under his shoe. Soichiro and Aizawa were seated on the couch, looking through the reports. Ukita was on the laptop looking through footages and Matsuda was leaning on the wall, reading the reports. Mogi was at the NPA, making sure he received calls and packages from the public.

L was sitting on his usual couch in front of the coffee table. It seemed that was his preferred seat to sit on, because no one else has seen L sit anywhere else, besides that chair. L had a few (a lot) snacks in the past hour and now he was having a cup of tea, while he watched everyone work.

"Why isn't Ryuzaki working?" Aizawa muttered.

"He must have his own way of working." Soichiro answered, reading the reports in his hands.

Aizawa huffed in annoyance.

L took another sip of his tea, slurping it slightly while everyone was busy working, they didn't even notice Watari entering the room, carrying a brown box in his hands.

"Ryuzaki, this has just arrived from E."

Everyone in the room, except for L glanced away from their work to look at Watari.

"Finally!" Matsuda exclaimed excitedly, "Let's open it and talk to E!"

"Watari, please open it." L ordered as he took another sip of his tea.

"Yes."

Watari set the box on the coffee table and opened it. Everyone's eyes were glued to the box, waiting to see what was inside. Watari opened the box and he reached his hands inside and pulled out a laptop.

Everyone stared at it, Ukita stated with a raised eyebrow. "A laptop?"

"L," Watari started, "Marilyn has explained to me how it works. Once you open the laptop we have to type in the password and a signal will contact E and E will answer."

"Alright, do you have the password?"

"I do."

"Please set it up."

Watari nodded, he opened the laptop and typed in a _very_ long password into the keyboard. Watari turned the laptop towards L, so he could be face to face with it. The laptop screen was black, nothing was on it. Everyone stared, waiting for E to answer.

Slowly the letter E showed up on the screen. L recognised the writing style, it was Harrington style. It was different to L's Old English style.

"Hello, I am E." a deep robotic voice introduced themselves.

L listen to the voice carefully, the voice was disguised, like he would usually do when speaking to someone.

"Hello, I'm L."

"I know." the robotic voice said.

_Hm… E sounds irritated. _L thought to himself, with his thumb pressed to his lip.

"I would like to discuss the Kira investigation with you."

"Go on."

"I am the one running the investigation and because of recent events, we are low on police officers, and your ability will be a great use to us."

It was silent for a moment, "You want me to work on the Kira case with you." E said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"L and E working together,"

When Matsuda heard E say that, he grinned excitedly.

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"There was a reason why I didn't start working on this case from the beginning. It was because I wasn't interested, and I'm not interested in this case now. Besides, I _work_ alone."

The men in the room frown at the response. Matsuda looked taken back by the statement.

"I heard you weren't interested, but I'm speaking to you today so I can reason with you."

"Alright, reason with me."

"Very well, I discovered Kira can kill criminals without being present-"

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda exclaimed, cutting L's sentence. He frowned. Matsuda stood up from the couch, "Are you sure you should be discussing the Kira case with someone who isn't a part of it?"

"I can hear you, you know." the robotic voice stated.

"Yes, if we wish for E to work with us, it's required I inform E everything that has happened in the Kira case."

"But-"

"Matsuda," Soichiro said sternly. "Take a seat."

Matsuda glance down in shame, "Sorry." he apologised and he sat back down on the couch.

L explained to E everything they know about Kira. He also explained what has happen recently with the police officers from the NPA leaving the Kira investigation because Kira killed the twelve FBI agents and now he only has five police officers from the NPA working on the case with L.

"This is why your help is required." L said lastly, finishing his explanation.

"Sounds like this case has kept you busy,"

"Yes," L paused. "Are you interested in joining the Kira investigation?"

"I do not understand why you require my help."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have five perfectly good police officers working beside you, plus Watari and yourself. I'm certain you will do just fine without my help."

"You are correct, but it would benefit the case if you were on it."

"I apologise for wasting your time, but I deny your offer, once again."

"May I ask why?"

"I've told you many times now L. I am not interested."

L was about to reply when Matsuda stood up, and stomp towards the laptop, "There are hundreds of people dying every day because of Kira! You're going to let all these _innocent _people die because you're not interested in the case?! You are a detective, do your job and help these people!"

Suddenly the letter E on the screen disappeared and the laptop shut down.

Soichiro, Aizawa and Ukita eyes widened, they stood up and yelled, "What happen?!"

"E ended the call because of Matsuda." L stated in annoyed tone.

Aizawa looked at Matsuda furiously, "Matsuda!"

Matsuda shouted apologetically, "I'm sorry!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Soichiro asked.

Aizawa huffed in annoyance, "Because of Matsuda," he shot his head towards Matsuda and he looked away guiltily. "E isn't going to contact us again, but it doesn't matter. E didn't want to work with us anyway, he made it very clear."

"I can't believe you called those criminals innocent, Matsuda." Ukita said, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Matsuda glanced away, gulping, trying to force his reddening cheeks to turn cream-colored once again, but with little success.

L glanced over at Watari on his side and asked. "Could you please try and contact E again on the laptop?"

"Huh?" everyone said in unison, baffled by L's words. They looked over at L with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Watari moved his fingers swiftly over the keyboard.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Ukita asked.

"I'm going to contact E."

"Why?"

"I know E doesn't want to work with us," L looked at his team and said. "But I'm not going to give up. I want E on this investigation and I won't stop until E is on it."

"Hm…" they all hummed, they weren't sure how to respond to that. Aizawa muttered to his team mates, "Ryuzaki really wants E." they nodded in agreement.

"Ryuzaki, I cannot contact E, it shut down completely."

"Very well, could you-"

A cell phone interrupted L's sentence. He frowned. Everyone was confused by the sound, their phones were turned off. It must be L's cell phone.

"I apologise," Watari apologised, and he reached his hand into his pocket, "I must take this." he flipped his phone open and answered. "Hello, this is Watari."

Everyone sat back down on their seats while L drank his cup of tea.

"I see, could you please hold on for a second," Watari glance down at L and said. "It's E."

"What?!" the men exclaimed in surprise, even L looked taken back, he quirked an eyebrow. L held out his hand, and Watari placed the cell phone in the palm of his hand. L held the phone to his ear with his thumb and index finger and heard.

"I will work on the Kira case with you."

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~<p>

E's first appearance! Kind off…

Look! This story got reviews! I will answer you right now!

**Maiannaise****: **I will not reveal that information. [snorts] I sound like someone in this story. Anywhore, I'm not going to tell you. You will have to wait and continue reading!

**WildfireDreams**** : **THANK YOU!

I would also like to thank you for reviewing, and enjoy!

I will finish this note with a joke. [snorts] That rhymes.

What do you get from a pampered cow?

Spoilt milk.

[laughs hysterically for the next three years]


	3. Chapter 3 Faceless

Chapter 3: Faceless

"I will work on the Kira case with you."

L heard the same deep, synthetic voice say over the phone. Nobody in the room could hear what E was saying. All they could do was watch L, as he spoke to E.

"What changed your mind?" L asked, puzzled by E's unexpected behaviour.

"I have a few conditions before I start working with you." E said, completely ignoring L's question.

"What would they be?"

"First: I will work on this case secretly. Only L, Watari and the task force will be aware E is working on the Kira investigation. No one else must know," L nodded in agreement, even though E couldn't see, "Second: I will work on this case as I usually work, I do not want to listen to anyone complain about the way I do things. Third: You are not allowed to give orders to me."

"Alright, I agree to your conditions, but I have one condition for you."

"What would that be?"

"You have to reveal your face to us."

The men watched L, gaping at him when they heard L's request. They wondered what L and E were discussing about. Did E agree to work with them? If so, why did he suddenly change his mind? A few minutes ago E declined their offer to work with them, and to prove he was fed up with their conversation, he hang up on them.

"You want me to reveal my face to you, Watari and the five police officers."

"Yes."

"Just like you."

"Yes."

"Out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because L, just like you I do not reveal my face to anyone, especially now because of Kira."

"I revealed my face and I'm still alive."

"For now,"

_Was that a sarcastic remark? _L mentally asked himself.

"I revealed my face because I trust the men on my team."

"I don't trust them."

"What could we do for you to reveal your face to us?"

"Why do you want me to reveal my face? Isn't a computer enough?"

"It's because these men have to be able to trust you and you trusting them."

"That's too bad, because I'm not-"

Suddenly E paused in the middle of his sentence. L raised an eyebrow curiously at the abrupt stop.

"One moment," E cut the phone off completely. L and E were still in contact, but E cut off the speaker. L can't hear nor listen to E's side of the phone call.

"What's going on? Is E going to work with us now?" Matsuda asked, eager to know.

"E agreed to work with us," L informed the men. Aizawa gaped at L, surprised that E actually agreed to work with them. "But," L continued, "When I asked him to reveal his face to us, he refused and then cut me off."

"I don't like E," Aizawa stated with a frown, "He clearly doesn't want to work on this case. I don't understand why you want him working with us. "_If,_"you could hear the air quotes around the word 'if'. "He does work with us he's only going to boss us around."

Soichiro glance away from Aizawa and turned to face L and asked. "Why do you want E working with us?"

"I have already explained my reasoning to you. I want E to work with us because he's the best."

"L."

L heard E speak over the phone.

"Yes?"

"I will reveal my face to you."

L raised an eyebrow. By now L has noticed E's sudden change of heart when he first refuses to do something and suddenly agrees to do it. L first noticed it when Marilyn said E would not talk to him over the phone, but he did. E refused to work on the Kira case, now he is. E refused to reveal his face, but now he will.

L was curious. What was going on the other side of the phone?

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm going to set a few tasks before I reveal my face." E informed, yet again ignoring L's question.

"Tasks?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm setting these tasks for you to gain my trust."

"Alright," L agreed, "Please explain the tasks."

"There are three tasks in total, but I will not explain the tasks at this moment. Instead, I will send you another package in six hours. The instructions will be in the package. However, before I do that, do you accept doing these tasks?"

"Yes I do," L agreed, "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"When we complete these tasks, will you reveal your face to us and work on the Kira case with us?"

It took a moment for E to reply, "Yes."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to this E."

"L."

"Yes?"

"Please inform your team I heard everything while I turned the speaker off."

And with that, E ended the call.

L flipped the cell phone shut and held the phone up, handing it over to Watari. Watari took it and put it away in his breast pocket. L glanced back at the men, and saw they were already looking at him, waiting for L to inform them what had happen with E.

"What happen?" Ukita questioned.

"What did he say?" Aizawa asked.

L looked at Aizawa and answered his question, "E asked me to inform you all he heard what you said about him earlier."

* * *

><p>It has been six hours since L has spoken to E. In the past six hours L has been waiting for E's package to arrive. L wanted E to start working with him as soon as possible. The faster they complete these tasks, the sooner E would start working with him.<p>

An hour ago, Mogi and Ukita left the hotel room and travelled to the places where the twelve FBI agents had died and tried to collect video footage. Most of the FBI agents died at their hotel rooms, others died in public, the ones who died in public were the important footage. The first place Mogi and Ukita travelled to was the train station. After they collected all the footage they could get, the task force will examine the footage tonight.

At the hotel, Soichiro, Aizawa and Matsuda were reading the reports. They read out the reports while L listened to them.

L honestly wasn't interested in the reports. There was nothing in them that was useful. Hopefully the video footage Mogi and Ukita collected today would be more useful. But at the moment what L really wanted was the package from E.

The door to the hotel room opened, Watari entered the room with a brown box in his hands, similar to the box they received from E earlier on today.

L glanced over at Watari. He stared at the box and asked. "Is it from E?"

Soichiro and Matsuda glanced away from the reports and looked over at Watari. Aizawa continued reading the reports. Aizawa wasn't happy with E. He thought E was just wasting their time.

"It is." Watari replied.

"Please set it up."

"Of course," Watari set the package on the coffee table. Watari reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and he opened the box.

Everyone stared at the box, except for Aizawa. "I wonder what it is." Matsuda wondered out loud.

Watari opened the box and reached his hands inside the box and pulled out a laptop, familiar from today. Watari set the silver laptop on the coffee table.

Matsuda raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Another laptop?" he asked. Matsuda thought the box would have something a lot more interesting than a laptop, like night vision goggles, a laser, an alien.

Watari type swiftly on the keyboard, typing in the new password Marilyn had given him. When Watari finished typing the long password successfully, he turned the laptop towards L, so he could be face to face with it. Soichiro, Matsuda and even Aizawa stood up from their seats and stood behind L, examining the laptop.

The screen was plain black, but slowly the screen changed to the colour white and a giant calligraphic letter showed up in the centre of the screen.

E.

"This is E." the laptop spoke.

"Is this a record or are you speaking to us directly?" L asked.

"This is _not_ a record." E stated and continued speaking, "I am going to explain your task."

The letter E became small and it moved to the top right corner of the laptop. On the left side of the laptop was a picture of an abandon building. It was a simple twenty feet building. Brown bricks, fifteen or twenty windows (some were broken) and the area looked deserted. Next to the picture was the information about the building. L read it.

"What's this?" Matsuda asked. He bent down a little next to L so he could have a better look at the screen. Matsuda was real close to L, he found it irritating. Matsuda was unaware by L's annoyance as he continued to stare at the laptop screen.

"This is an abandon building, but it's being used to store guns. A man named Hachiuma Mamoru is the headman of this operation. He has six other men working alongside him to sell these guns to several countries, such as the mafia, criminals, penose, yakuza and so on."

"What do you want us to do?" Aizawa asked, he stared at the screen and read the information for himself.

"Stop them."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, this is a _very _easy case, anyone could do it."

Aizawa crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance. "I thought this was going to be a challenge."

"Why do you want us to complete this case if it's easy?" Soichiro query, as he stared at the screen with doubt.

"I have my reasons."

"How long do we have to complete this task?" L asked.

"Six hours."

"What!" Soichiro, Aizawa and Matsuda exclaimed in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"That isn't enough time!"

"It's more than enough," E cut in, "As I said, this is a _very_ easy case and you have L working with you. I'm confident you will complete this task in less than six hours."

"I don't get it," Matsuda said with uncertainly, "If it's so easy, why are we doing it?"

"I have my reasons."

The three police officers glance at each other, to see if they had an answer, but they all stared at each other with confusion.

"Is Watari in the room?" E asked.

L took his thumb away from his lip and looked back at the screen, "Yes he is."

"Watari, could you please set up the camera?"

"Camera?" the men asked in confusion.

"Of course," Watari looked through the box and pulled out a small camera. Everyone stared at the camera with wide, confused eyes. Watari glanced back at the laptop and asked. "Where would you like me to set the camera?"

"Somewhere where I can observe everyone as they work,"

"Alright," Watari nodded as he set up the camera in the centre of the room.

"Why do you have a camera?" Aizawa asked with a frown. Creases were starting to grow on his forehead.

"Because, I want to inspect how you all work together, but if-"

"Hey!" Matsuda shouted, cutting E's sentence, "You would be able to see our faces! But we can't see yours?"

"Please let me finish." E said in irritation. Aizawa gave Matsuda an annoyed look and he looked away in embarrassment.

"As I was saying, but if this makes you _uncomfortable_ than please wear sunglasses or a mask, anything to cover your face."

"That's not necessarily." Soichiro said sternly and Aizawa agreed. "Yeah I'm sure you're not Kira, I'm not going to wear anything."

"Same here!" Matsuda fist punched the air. He had a bright smile on his lips.

The three police officers glanced down at L and waited to hear his comment. L had his thumb pressed to his lip. L turned to look at Watari, who was setting up the camera and L said, "Watari?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please bring my mask?"

"Of course."

"Please use the laptop I given you while working on this case. You may start reading the reports on the laptop." E said.

"Huh?" Matsuda raised an eyebrow, "Why read the reports when you already told us everything."

"I've only told you a _small_ piece of information about Hachiuma Mamoru, and besides," E paused, "You always have to read the reports. I thought you were police officers."

The look of annoyance returned to Aizawa's face, he glared at Matsuda and he looked away again, his cheeks reddening. Aizawa glanced back at the laptop and said, "We are."

"Then please don't ask _unnecessary_ questions."

L knew what E really meant to say.

_Please don't ask stupid questions._

"Watari?" E called.

"What is it E?"

"Have you set up the camera?"

"I have."

"Thank you. Everybody, you have six hours to complete this case. Good luck, I will be watching." and with that, the letter E on the right side corner of the laptop disappeared.

* * *

><p>An hour has passed since they have spoken to E. Since then Mogi and Ukita arrived back to the hotel with the tapes, but Aizawa explained to them the task they had to complete to earn E's trust. Everyone will watch the tapes after they have completed E's task.<p>

Meanwhile L sat on his usual seat, using the laptop E had given him, while wearing a pink mask with two white eyes, a pair of black eyebrows, on the forehead there was three painted black lines, they were supposed to represent creases and the mouth was shaped as a pout. Earlier Watari left the hotel room to retrieve L's mask. Watari came back and handed L's mask to him. L put his mask on and Watari turned on the camera. E was now observing the men working on this case he had given them.

Ukita was slightly annoyed about wasting their time working on this case except working on the Kira case (the case he had originally signed up for) but if this helps getting E to work with them and catch Kira, then it's worth it.

The men were seated on the couch, reading the reports about Hachiuma Mamoru and his business. Right now they were looking for the location of the building E has shown them. E never wrote down the address.

"Hachiuma Mamoru has been doing this business for six months now." Aizawa read out from the report.

"And he buys the guns from America." Ukita said.

"I found him." L stated, as he typed on the keyboard.

"What?!" Matsuda exclaimed, surprised. Everyone else shot their heads towards L.

"I found him." L repeated.

"That was fast." Matsuda murmured.

"This is an easy case for us Matsuda," Soichiro said. "Imagine how easy this case is for Ryuzaki."

"Oh, err. You're right, Chief!"

"This is the plan." L looked at Aizawa and Matsuda, "You two will go inside the building."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Ryuzaki ordered you to go into the building with me, while Ukita and Mogi stand by and watch."<p>

Aizawa and Matsuda were outside the building, waiting for L's order. L's job was to instruct the men when to go inside the building. Once they both go inside and arrest the men, Mogi and Ukita will come in and help. Soichiro was in the car, outside the building, ready to take the men to prison.

"Huh?" Matsuda looked at Aizawa to his side, "What's wrong with me?

"Everything,"

"Aihara," L spoke through Aizawa's ear piece.

"Yeah?"

"Enter the building in precisely ten seconds."

Aizawa nodded, "Alright."

Aizawa reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Matsuda watched him and copied his moves. Aizawa looked at him and asked. "Ready?"

Matsuda nodded nervously.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Enter the building in precisely ten seconds." L spoke over the laptop as he watched the scene in front of him, with his mask on, covering his face, in the empty hotel room.<p>

Everyone has left the hotel to solve E's task. After they complete this case, E will notify them if they have passed and if they have, they will be given a new task.

"You're bored."

When L heard the deep, robotic voice in the empty hotel room, he glanced away from the laptop and looked at the camera E was using to watch the room.

_So E can speak through the camera._

L was in fact bored, very bored but he decided to lie, in case E will get annoyed by his answer.

L glanced back at the screen, "I'm not."

"Let me rephrase myself." L turned back to look at the camera, "Aren't you bored being in this hotel by yourself, watching the scene unfold in front of you?"

L asked, "Except being out there, at the building myself?"

"Yes."

"Hm…" L thought for a moment and answered, "No."

"If needed would you go out into the streets to solve a case?"

"I would, but what about you? Do you go out and catch the bad guys?"

It was silent for a second until E reported, "Looks like they have completed the mission." E said, yet again ignoring L's question.

L glanced back at the laptop screen and saw that E was correct. His team was taking the bad guys to the car.

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~<p>

Have you guys seen Death Note the Last name, the movie? I'm asking because the mask L was wearing in this chapter is the same mask from the movie. That was all I wanted to point out.

I would like to thank **Maiannaise**, **WildfireDreams**, **chasezx3****, ****just-phasing-through****, **and**yarmantho**for commenting and following this story so far! Also I would like to answer **Maiannaise** question. I'm not going to tell you, but I can tell you which chapter I'm going to say if E is a male or female. In chapter five, in two chapters you will find out!

I will end this note with a poem.

My friend Billy,  
>Had a ten foot willy.<br>He showed it to the girl next door.  
>She thought it was a snake,<br>So she cut it with a rake,  
>And now it's only two foot long.<p>

A poem _not_ by me.


	4. Chapter 4 Pink

Chapter 4: Pink

The task force members completed their mission. Soichiro and Mogi driven Hachiuma Mamoru and his men to jail, when Soichiro and Mogi convey the criminals to prison, they had to write down a report, right after they finished writing their reports, Soichiro and Mogi drove back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, L was in the hotel room with Aizawa, Ukita and Matsuda waiting for Soichiro and Mogi to arrive back to the hotel room. After Soichiro informed L they have completed their task L noted after E stated the task force caught the criminals he turned the camera off completely, no longer observing the room.

Soichiro and Mogi arrived back to the hotel room, Matsuda greeted them and they sat down on the couch with everyone else. Now everyone was back in the hotel room, sitting on the couch, waiting for E to inform them if they have passed the task. Matsuda asked L if they should contact E, but L answered, E will contact them from the laptop very soon. The task force sat on the couch, silently and patiently waiting for E to contact them, while L drank his cup of tea, when he finished his tea he held the cup above his head and caught the last speck of tea dripping from the cup onto his tongue.

"This is E."

Everyone in the room snapped their heads towards the laptop when they heard E's synthetic voice. A giant calligraphic E appeared in the centre of the screen.

"Did we pass the task?" Aizawa asked. L glanced over at the laptop screen and waited for E's response.

"Yes you have. You have completed this case in only four hours. Very good."

Everyone sighed in relief, except for L.

"I will now explain your next task."

"How long will this task take?" Ukita asked, "We have to catch Kira."

"This task will only take an hour."

"Hm," Ukita thought about it for a moment. "Alright, that's not bad."

"It is," Aizawa said, frowning, "We're wasting our time doing these pointless tasks! We should be catching Kira instead!"

"Wasting your time?" E questioned, "I thought you were doing these tasks so I could work with you. And catching these men today was that a waste of time as well?"

Aizawa huffed in annoyance, and said grumpily, "No."

"It seems to me the more we discuss about this topic, the more time _you're_ wasting."

"Fine," Aizawa grumble, "Tell us the next task."

"This is an easy task. It shouldn't take any longer than an hour."

"What is it?" Soichiro asked curiously.

"You have to examine a few tapes."

"Tapes?" they repeated.

"Yes. I will send them over on this laptop and you all have to watch three videos and analyse them."

"And after we pass this task what will the next task be?"

"I will disclose you after you pass the current task, but I assure you the third task will be the final task."

"And you will show us your face?"

"Yes," E confirmed and called, "And L."

"Yes?"

"Is the camera in the same exact position?"

"It is."

"I will be watching again, you may put your mask on, if you wish to do so."

L nodded, "Alright."

"I will send the video footage now."

* * *

><p>After E explained the next task to the men, he sent the video footage over to the laptop. E turned the camera back on and started observing the task force. Mogi connected the wire from the laptop to the many monitors in front of them. Once everyone set everything up, they sat down on the couches and started watching the three tapes.<p>

The first tape revealed a busy street in a shopping centre, a lot of people walking down the street and shopping. Tape two was a train station, yet again it was busy with people. Tape three was a building, in an office, people working on the computers and taking calls. They've watched the videos for fifteen minutes now and they haven't noticed anything suspicious. It was just a lot of people shopping, taking the train and working.

"Why are we watching people shopping?" Ukita asked with his head resting on the palm of his hand as he stared at the screens.

"Keep watching." Soichiro ordered, "E wouldn't make us watch these if they weren't important."

"Huh," Matsuda said, scratching his head. "But we haven't noticed anything suspicious."

But L, he did notice something.

A man. In a jersey jacket. Carrying a backpack.

L had noticed the man in all three videos.

L finished drinking his cup of coffee and set it on the table before explaining to the clueless men about the man with the backpack.

"The man in the jersey jacket, carrying the backpack, he has been in all three videos." L stated, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

The men leaned in and looked closely at the monitors for a few seconds, studying the screens. Their eyes widened when they noticed the man in all three videos.

"He's right." Aizawa murmured.

"Woah! That's amazing L- I mean Ryuzaki!" Matsuda exclaimed excitedly.

"Good, you all have noticed."

Everybody in the room heard E's synthetic voice. The men looked over at the laptop, but they noticed the letter E wasn't displayed on the screen. "Huh?"

L glance over at the camera E was using to observe them from and said, "What do we have to do now?"

"Research him."

"And then?"

"Nothing else, just research him. Please finish within forty-five minutes."

"Wait! Why do we have to research him?" Matsuda asked, but E didn't answer. He must have turned the speakers off.

Or ignored Matsuda.

"Let's start researching him." L ordered, setting his cup on the coffee table.

The men spent the next thirty-five minutes researching the man with the backpack. They've found out this man is a drug dealer, he sells drugs to anyone who orders any from him.

"He makes the drugs at his department." Ukita notify, as he read out from the report.

"And he's been doing this business for the past four years." Mogi informed.

"Okay, we know this guy is a drug dealer, he sells his drugs to anyone, he makes them and he's been doing this for four years. Now what?" Aizawa snapped. He was clearly annoyed.

"And his name is Akako Ginjiro." L finished.

Suddenly, the letter E appeared on the laptop screen. Everybody glanced away from the papers in their hands and looked at the laptop on the coffee table, in front of L.

"Well done, you all have completed this task."

"Really?" Matsuda asked sceptically, "Was that all we had to do?"

"That was easy." Ukita murmured with uncertainly in his voice.

"Would you like me to give you a case that would take five days to complete?"

Matsuda shook his hands, "No, no! Let's start the last task so you can start working with us! Ha, ha." he laughed nervously.

"Alright, the last task is…" E paused and the men waited _patiently_ for E to finish his sentence.

"Interviews."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Interviews?"

"Yes, I will interview each one of you, including L tomorrow morning."

Matsuda asked with a raised eyebrow, "Even L?"

"It's Ryuzaki Mr. Matsui." L corrected as his took a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

"Oh!" Matsuda's eyes widened when he realised his mistake, "Sorry!"

Aizawa glanced away from Matsuda and turned his head to the laptop and asked. "Why not now?"

"Because I'm not in Japan at the moment."

"Oh, okay."

That shut Aizawa up.

"I would like all of you to go to this location," a map appeared on the screen and L scanned the map and read the information, "The place I will be interviewing all of you is at the Naito hotel, at ten AM."

"Are you going to reveal your face to us?!" Matsuda asked his eyes wide with excitement.

"No."

"Huh?" Matsuda's excited smile disappeared and he stared at the laptop with confusion.

"I will explain my conditions tomorrow, after the interviews. If I feel I can trust all of you, I will reveal my face to you all and start working on the Kira investigation."

The men nodded, some were nervous (Matsuda) about being interviewed by E.

"We are looking forward to meeting you at the Naito hotel tomorrow." L said, pleased with the conversation.

"Good luck."

And with that, the letter E on the screen disappeared.

"What does E mean by 'good luck'?" Matsuda asked everyone.

The men looked at each other, but they didn't speak a word.

* * *

><p>After the task forced finished speaking to E they had decided to start working on the Kira case. Ukita drove back to the NPA to watch over the phone calls and the mail and Mogi was with Watari organising some paper work from the case. L, Soichiro, Aizawa and Matsuda were in the hotel room watching the tapes Mogi and Ukita had collected yesterday.<p>

"That's all of the security camera footage we managed to find showing the murdered FBI agents. We're lucky we found this much." Aizawa said, exhausted, "We have three of them on camera when they had the heart attacks. Knick Staek was in Gina department store. Raye Pender was on a platform on the Yamanote line. And Nikola Nasberg was in Ikebukuro bank. As for the others, the most we could find was them leaving their hotels rooms."

L nodded, licking his ice-cream cone he had in his hand. He made a loud slurping sound as he swallowed the cold dessert. L stared at the monitors in front of him, studying the screen, watching Raye Pender walking through the train station.

Aizawa continued, watching the monitors in front of him, "That was footage from surveillance cameras at the station. The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here." Aizawa said tiredly, shaking his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then him boarding the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform." L ordered, licking his ice-cream, as he made a slurping sound.

"Okay. Let's see." Aizawa said, he crouched down on the floor and looked through the tapes in the box.

Matsuda's dark circles looked through the report and he read out tiredly, "Um, so based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the west entrance of Shinjuku station at three eleven PM. Then at three thirteen he boards a train on the Yamanote Line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it's going to be difficult for us to draw any real conclusion from this blurry video. Then at exactly four forty-two-" Matsuda glance up at Watari, he offered him an ice-cream cone. Matsuda accepted and said, "Thank you very much Watari." he glanced back at the report in his hand and continued to read out the report, "Um, and at four forty-two PM, he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform."

"It's quite strange, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry. What do you find strange?" Soichiro asked, glancing down to look at L.

Matsuda perked up and asked, "Yeah. What is it? Did you notice something?"

L took one last lick of his ice-cream before explaining his thoughts, "We know that Raye Penber got on the train, and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. But Yamanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. And more importantly there's the envelope."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked. L pointed at the TV with the remote and played the tape.

"He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate."

"Oh, you're right! It's there under his arm. But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you actually caught that."

"Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects." Soichiro said as he looked through the report.

"Which means it was left on the train and if you watch closely the very end here, it seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the door's close. You can see right here."

"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?"

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?" L suggested.

"That's impossible."

"I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance. Well, maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption, and figured he could get away with such a bold move." L said. When he finished speaking he licked his ice-cream, yet again making a loud slurping sound.

"I wonder if E would have noticed that as well." Matsuda wondered out loud.

Aizawa looked at him before shrugging, "Possibly."

"I hope the interviews go well tomorrow. It would be pretty helpful if he worked with us."

"Yeah,"

"I wonder what E looks like? And I wonder how he likes to work."

"Like any other detective." Aizawa answered.

"The Kira investigation gave us the opportunity to work beside L and possibly E."

"Are you saying you're glad Kira appeared?" Aizawa questioned in annoyed tone. He frowned at him.

Matsuda hands flew up in defence, "No! I was just saying-"

"Yes it's true we got the opportunity to meet L, but right now let's concentrate on these tapes." Soichiro cut in, ending the argument.

"Right Chief."

* * *

><p>Its nine fifty-eight AM and everyone from the task force, including Watari were standing outside room 1125 at the Naito hotel. They had to wait two minutes before they were allowed to enter the room. L had decided to enter the hotel with a mask over his face. Just in case the cameras caught his face.<p>

"This is so exciting! But nerve wrecking at the same time." Matsuda confessed, he noticed his hands were shaking.

"It would be interesting if we met E today." Soichiro commented.

"Yeah, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can continue working on the Kira case." Aizawa muttered with his arms crossed over his chest.

L turned his head to look at Aizawa, with his mask over his face and asked, "You do not like E?"

"I don't."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's been making us do these pointless tasks just so he can work with us."

"To be fair, E doesn't want to work on this case. Clearly, he's taking his time out of his work for us. We should be careful what we say and act, because he might refuse to work with us. And if that happens all of our work in the past two days would have been a waste of time."

Aizawa sighed in annoyance, yet in defeat and said, "You're right."

"How do you feel about being interviewed Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"Perfectly fine,"

"Have you ever been interviewed before?"

"No."

"I wish I was as calm as you. When I did my first job interview I was really nervous, a wreck, like right now." Matsuda wiped his suddenly clammy hands on his trousers.

"There is no reason to be nervous."

"I feel like I would be the reason E will refuse to work with us."

"Do not worry. Aizawa will most likely be the reason."

Aizawa looked over at L and grunted in annoyance.

Soichiro checked the time on his wrist. His watched read ten AM. Soichiro glanced back at the men and said. "It's time."

Soichiro stepped forward and opened the door. Everyone followed him inside. The room was a normal looking fancy hotel room the men have been working in recently with L. The men glanced around the room, unsure what to do, while L waited for E orders.

"Please take a seat."

The men heard E's synthetic voice loud and clear in the room, but they didn't see him in the flesh. The task forced walked in further into the room and took a seat on the couches. Watari and L sat together. L pulled his knees up to his chest and waited for E to continue.

"I will interview each of you separately in the room on your left." E said. The men looked at the closed door on their side.

"Now could-"

"Wait!" Aizawa cut in, he stood up from his seat and asked. "Are you in Japan?"

"I am."

"Are you in this hotel right now?"

"I'm not."

"Where-"

"I'm the one who should be interviewing you, not the other way around." E interrupted. Even though E was using an electronic device to change the sound of his voice, L could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"Fine," Aizawa sat back down on his seat.

"Now, could Motchi please enter the room."

Mogi stood up and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It's been two hours since the first interview with Mogi had started. So far everyone from the NPA has been interviewed. At this moment Watari was in the room being interviewed. The only person who hasn't been interviewed yet was L. L was certain E was saving him for last.<p>

The door to the interview room opened and Watari stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"How was it Watari?" Matsuda asked, eager to know.

"I believe it went well." Watari replied as he took his original seat beside L.

Matsuda fiddled with his fingers nervously, "That's good. I think I did badly."

"Can you stop going on about your interview already?!" Aizawa demanded, sounding frustrated.

"L." they heard E call. L stood up, he was about to walk into the room but he stopped in his tracks when E announced. "You will be interviewed in another room."

"Huh?" everyone said in unison, confused by the declaration.

"Which room would you like me to go?" L asked.

"When you leave this room there is a door on the right. Please enter the room."

"Alright,"

L walked out of the living room as everyone watched him leave. Once he was gone, they looked away and Matsuda asked.

"I wonder why E wants to interview L in a different room."

The men shrugged in response.

L saw the white wooden door on the right, he reached his hand forward and clasped the door knob and opened it. L took a step and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

L examined the room. It was dark. There was no furniture in the room, nothing. It was completely empty, except for the computer and the cell phone in the middle of the room.

"Please take a seat in front of the computer and I will explain my instructions." L heard E say over the speakers.

L followed E's orders. He walked over to the computer and took a seat on the floor. Once L was comfortable, he took off his mask and set it to the side beside him. L decided to take his mask off because he wanted E to trust him so he could start working with them. L was certain after the interview E would start working on the Kira case with him.

"Your interview will be different."

L arched an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I want you to solve a case."

L nibbled at his thumb nail curiously and asked. "Why?"

"I will explain my reasoning after you pass. _If you pass_."

"Alright, what case do I have to solve?"

Suddenly, the computer switched on, the bright light hit L's eyes. L blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. Once L's eyes adjusted to the bright light, he read the information on the screen.

"Unlike the other small, easy tasks I set you and your team, this case is difficult. Very interesting,"

"And you want me to solve it." L said as a confirmation than a question.

"Yes. You have three hours to solve this case. Good luck."

L started working.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking so long." Ukita murmured, his head resting on the palm of his hand.<p>

"It's been nearly two hours since Ryuzaki started his interview." Aizawa pointed out.

"I'm sure E is interviewing Ryuzaki differently than he interviewed us." Watari explained.

"Yeah, you might be right."

* * *

><p>Its two forty-five PM. L has been working on this case for two hours and fifty minutes. E was right, this case was difficult, but not too difficult that L couldn't solve. Since L started working on this case, E hasn't spoken a word. L thought he would speak again after he solves this case.<p>

L made one last call and confirmed the men have been arrested and are now being taken away.

"E." L called after he ended the call, "I've solved the case."

"Well done. You may leave."

"What will you do now?"

"I will explain everything once you enter the living room with everyone else."

"Very well,"

L left the room and entered the living room he was in earlier. When he entered he saw Ukita and Matsuda lying down on the couch while everyone else sat up straight waiting for him. When they heard L entering the room, everybody heads shot up and looked at L and they instantly started shooting questions at him.

"What happen?"

"What took you so long?"

"Is E working with us now?"

L took a seat next to Watari and said, "E will explain everything now."

"Gentlemen." they heard E say over the speakers. Everyone closed their mouths and listened to him carefully.

"You have passed all three tasks."

Matsuda sat back and sighed in relief.

"Are you working with us now?" Soichiro asked.

"I am."

This time everyone sighed in relief, Matsuda grinned and L looked unaffected by the news.

"When can we meet you?"

"Today at four PM, in the Ringo hotel, I will be in room 504." E notified and that was the last few words he said.

Everybody stayed silent while Matsuda looked at everyone with a Cheshire cat grin and said, "We're going to meet E!"

* * *

><p>Once E informed the men when and where to meet him, they all left the Naito hotel and travelled to the Ringo hotel. They had arrived at the hotel at three forty-seven PM. The woman at the reception desk let them through, they took the elevator to the fifth floor and they walked over to room 504.<p>

"Woah… I can't believe we're going to meet E." Matsuda said grinning as they all walked down the hall, walking over to the room.

"I don't see the big deal." Aizawa muttered.

"What do you mean?" Matsuda looked at him with surprise, "E is the greatest detective in the world!"

"So is Ryuzaki."

"I guess, but still, how many people can say they met the two greatest detectives in the world?"

"No one," L said.

Aizawa and Matsuda turned their heads to look at L and waited for him to continue, "To keep you safe I suggest you don't mention to anyone you ever met L and E. You do not know what people would do to you to get that information out of you."

Aizawa understood L while Matsuda thought about his words for a few seconds, "You're right, but Ryuzaki," Matsuda looked at him. "Aren't you excited about finally meeting E?"

"I wouldn't say excited."

"What word would you describe it?"

L thought for a moment and said, "Interesting."

"Come on everyone, let's meet E and make a good first impression." Soichiro said.

Matsuda nodded excitedly and they reached room 504 and stood outside the room. Soichiro raised his fist and knocked on the door. They heard someone call out. "It's unlocked. Please let yourselves in."

Soichiro clasped the door knob and opened the door. Soichiro was the first to walk inside the room and everyone followed behind. Ukita was the last to enter and he closed the door behind him. The men stood patiently and waited for E to appear. Suddenly, they saw a figure walk out from behind the wall. The first thing everyone noticed was a pair of pink pants.


	5. Chapter 5 Female

Chapter 5: Female

Pink pants.

That was the first thing the men noticed from the figure in front of them.

The task force continued to study the figure in front of their eyes. The men saw a pair of pale naked feet, covered by pink faded jeans with a white loose, long-sleeved shirt.

Their gaze continued to elevate up until their eyes reached the persons head. Their light brown, chestnut hair was worn up in a _very_ messy ponytail/bun. It was difficult to tell the type of hairstyle they had. The best name the men could come up with was bed hair.

The men looked over the person facial features, they had a soft pale face with light pink, pursed lips and they had a small button nose.

The eyes.

It was frightening to look at the person directly in the eye. There were many words to describe those eyes who stared at the task force, but the perfect word to describe those eyes were loathe. The eyes were almost the shade of a raven eyes, dark, distant and distaste, as if those eyes despised the men in the room.

The men from the NPA couldn't take the intensity of those eyes after a few seconds of eye contact. It was unsettling to look at any longer, so they looked away. After only a few seconds of eye contact they knew three things from those eyes. They were a little tired with faint circles under the eyes. They were analysing the men, rapidly, like a super computer. And lastly, they weren't happy.

But there was no mistake.

E was a girl.

A young girl, she was at least in her twenties.

Did they walk into the wrong room?

"I am E."

It took the men a good minute of just staring at the girl before they gasped. Matsuda gawk at the girl in absolute shock, his mouth hanging wide open while the men stared at the young girl, dumbfounded, (they all made sure to avoid her eyes though). Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita exchanged looks, not sure if this was a joke or not. L stared at E for a completely different reason. He was fascinated by her.

"Huh?" Ukita said, baffled by E's appearance.

"This is E?" Aizawa questioned. He thought this might be a trick by the real E.

Matsuda leaned over to Aizawa and put his hand over his mouth, "I thought E was a man, not a girl." he whispered to Aizawa so only he could hear, but it was pointless, E heard him.

"Yes, I am in fact a female."

It was quiet for a moment. They continued to stare at her in silence. Nobody knew what to do next.

Soichiro cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Hello E, I'm Juro Asashi." he was the first one to break the silence.

Aizawa followed Soichiro example, "I'm Aihara-" he started, but he was cut off by E.

"No need for fake names. I already know your true identities." E explained, monotone.

"You know our real names?" Aizawa asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes, but do not worry if I were Kira you already have been dead."

Nobody said anything, they continued to stare at her, mouth gaping.

E rolled her eyes and turned around and walked into another room. "Please follow me."

After a moment of standing still, they finally moved their legs and followed E. Before they walked into the room E ordered, "Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there."

A flash of déjà vu crossed the men faces. That was what L had ordered them to do when they first met him.

"She kinda reminds me of Ryuzaki." Matsuda murmured, but everyone ignored him.

Aizawa questioned, his tone rose a little, "What do you think? We're going to be using our cell phones to leak information about you?"

E's answer took everyone by surprise.

"Yes."

For some particular reason Aizawa, Ukita and Matsuda thought E was going to say. _"No. I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk."_

"Maybe she's not like Ryuzaki." Matsuda mumbled to himself as he set his cell phone down on the coffee table.

"E is acting as if she doesn't trust us." Ukita pointed out.

"I don't."

The seven men turned their heads to look at E. E made her way over to the single couch and sat down, raising her legs and crossing them, sitting in a cross-legged position. L, Watari and Soichiro could tell there was some sort of aura surrounding her. E was hostile towards the men.

"Please take a seat."

The task force followed and took a seat next to each other on the couches. Matsuda looked at E. He thought she sat a little bit normal than L. Aizawa kept his eyes on E the whole time, sending daggers at her. And L continued to stare at E, never looking away.

E noticed L's stare and met his gaze, dark eyes studying each other, not blinking once. Any other normal person would have looked away by now by the intensity of their eyes, but they never looked away. L stared at E with fascination while E stared at him with annoyance.

"Why are we here then when you clearly don't trust us?" Aizawa asked.

E broke the eye contact between her and L and turned her attention on Aizawa. "Because you passed the tasks I set you all. Just because you passed the tasks does not mean you gained my trust."

"But I thought by doing those tasks we were earning your trust?" Matsuda said with confusion.

"You thought wrong. I set those tasks to see how well you all work."

"Huh?"

E began to explain, "The first task, I set it because I wanted to observe how well you all work together as a team. The second task, I set that one because I wanted to see how good you were at analysing tapes. Not very good may I add." Aizawa frowned, "Luckily L noticed Akako Ginjiro. And the last task, the interviews. The main purpose of that task was because I only wanted to interview L."

"What?" the NPA members said in unison. Some were insulted.

L asked curiously, "What purpose did you have to only interview me?"

"I wanted to test your ability to make sure you really were L."

Before L could reply E said, "To be completely honest I'm not pleased about working on the Kira investigation with you."

Aizawa lost his temper.

He stood up from his seat and yelled, "Then why are you working with us?! Why were you wasting our time in the past two days?! Why did you even show us your face when you don't trust us?"

"Which question would you like me to answer?" E asked.

Aizawa gritted his teeth for a second to control his temper, "The last one."

"I gave you my word. After you complete all my tasks I will reveal my face to you all."

"Alright, you showed us your face. You don't trust us and I don't trust you. You don't need to work with us, we don't need you."

"Aizawa…" Matsuda murmured in a worried tone. Matsuda looked over at L, trying to tell him to stop Aizawa before he says something wrong. But L wasn't looking in his direction. He was watching the fight.

"Please let him finish." E said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an elastic band and started to play with it.

Aizawa clenched both of his fists tightly in order to calm down. He didn't like how E was acting. "I don't get it!" he yelled. "Why are you working on the Kira investigation when you don't want to?"

"As I said before-"

"No!" Aizawa cut in, "Tell me the real reason!"

"Please leave this room."

"Huh?" everyone stared at E in shock, startled by her words.

"What?" Aizawa asked. He stared at her with confusion.

"I do not appreciate your tone. Leave. Now."

Aizawa teeth bared and his fists clenched as he glared at E. He yelled before leaving the room, "Fine!" he storm out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind him.

Everybody remained silent, unsure what will happen next.

"I apologise for Aizawa's behaviour." Soichiro apologised. He bowed his head.

"No need to apologise."

"Um… E?" Matsuda addressed her nervously.

"Yes?" E replied quietly as she continued to play with the elastic band in between her fingers. Her expression varied between boredom and annoyance.

"Are you still going to work with us?"

E nodded slowly staring at the elastic band cross-eyed. "I am."

"Oh good," Matsuda sighed in relief, "In that case what should we call you while you work on the Kira case with us?"

"You may address me by Brooklyn."

The Japanese men in the room raised an eyebrow at the unusual name. L looked at E and said, "That's an English name."

"I'm aware."

"Because we're in Japan you should choose a Japanese name."

"Do I look Japanese to you?" E asked, glancing away from her band to look at L with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I do not look Japanese, but I still choose a Japanese name."

"Hm…" she thought about it for a moment before agreeing, "Alright," E looked at the men and said. "Toshiko."

"Toshiko?"

"Yes, that will be my name."

"Toshiko." L said, "When are you planning to start working with us?"

E wrapped the band around her index finger and answered, "Tomorrow."

The men were a surprised by E's answer. The way E has been acting they thought she would start working with them in a few days.

"Are you planning to come over to the hotel I'm staying in and work on the Kira case and travel back to your hotel to rest?"

"No." E said, "I will stay in one hotel at all times. I will not travel to your hotel then back to mine. Waste of time." E turned her eyes towards L, "If it's alright with you I will be staying with you."

"Perfect, I would have suggested you staying with me."

Even if E disagreed to move into the same hotel as L he would have found a way to make her move with him. E had made his job easier.

E stared at her hand as she played with the elastic band as she said quietly, "Marilyn will be accompanying me."

Matsuda eyes widened as he remembered about Marilyn, "Oh yeah! Where's Marilyn?"

E reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number, "Could you please come to the room?" once E heard their reply she ended the call. "Marilyn will arrive in a moment."

* * *

><p>Marilyn stood next to E.<p>

Marilyn was a woman. An older woman, she must be between forty-five to fifty, she was stunning for her age, anyone could tell she grew old gracefully. Marilyn has chocolate brown eyes with curly blonde hair. She wore a usual business/police woman clothing, a white button up shirt over a black blazer and a black skirt ending to her knees and a pair of heels.

Marilyn bowed and said politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

L looked around the room and watched everyone's expression. Soichiro, Mogi and Ukita bowed their heads in greeting. Matsuda stared at Marilyn with puppy dog eyes, a blush appeared on his cheeks. L shook his head, rolling his eyes and noticed Watari's expression, he looked… surprised.

_Watari seems surprised. I wonder why? _

L turned his head to look at Marilyn. She was smiling gently at everyone, but when her eyes met Watari's, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth turned into an 'o'.

_Do they know each other?_

"You're Marilyn?" Matsuda asked, double checking.

Marilyn torn her eyes away from Watari and looked at Matsuda, replying to his question, "I am."

Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he blushed brightly, "Nice to meet you."

Marilyn smiled, "The pleasure is mine."

L looked back at Watari and observed his behaviour. Watari continued to stare at Marilyn as if he couldn't believe she was standing right there. After a few seconds Watari glanced over at E and stared at her curiously. Suddenly his eyes widened in recognition. Watari glanced back at Marilyn then back at E, he's mouth hang slightly open, he was gaping at them.

L was the only one who noticed his behaviour.

L must ask Watari later on why he was behaving this way.

Marilyn glanced down at E who continued to play with the elastic band in her hand and said, "E there is a man outside this room. Is there a particular reason as to why he's out there instead of being in here?"

"Yes."

"What would that reason be?"

"He was impolite."

"Hm…"

"By the way, you may start referring to me as Toshiko."

Marilyn nodded, "Alright Toshiko."

"Does anyone else have any more questions?" E asked. She wasn't looking at them, she stared at her hands.

The men shook their heads.

L looked at E and said, "No, but I do have a request."

"What would that be?"

"May I speak to you alone?"

E shrugged before putting her elastic band away in her pocket, "Yes." she set her feet on the carpet and stood up, "Follow me."

L stood and followed E out of the room. E strolled over to a white wooden door, grasping the door knob and letting herself in, she didn't even bother checking if L entered the room, she knew he would. L walked in and closed the door behind him.

The room was quite nice. There were two toffee brown, single couches and one full couch in the corner of the room and in the middle of the couches was a glass coffee table. On the right side of the room there was no wall, instead of a brick wall it was a large glass window. The window was large enough for a person, they could slide the glass door open and walk through it, but of course it didn't open like that because if it did they would most likely fall and die. All you could see from the window was the bright city lights. It was beautiful how the lights sparkled like stars when it was evening in Tokyo.

E settled in the double couch and sat in the same sitting position she was in earlier in the other room. L took a seat on the single couch and he pulled his knees up to his chest and got comfortable. E looked at him for a moment before glancing away. L noticed E wasn't bothered by the way L preferred to sit. When he first revealed himself to the NPA members they stared at him oddly. But E didn't seem to care, as if she thought his sitting position was completely normal.

"Is there a particular reason as to why you wanted to speak alone with me?" E asked.

L nodded, "I would like you to examine a few notes from Kira."

E looked at him.

L reached into his pocket to pull out three photographs, "These are photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. None of this information has been made public."

"You want me to analyse them." E said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I would like to listen to your opinion on them."

E shrugged and held her hand out for the pictures. L gave them to her. E looked over the photographs and immediately analysed the notes.

L kept his eyes on E the whole time as she examined the photographs. While E read the notes, L analysed E's facial expression and body language. L continued to watch E but it was difficult to judge her reaction towards the notes. E wasn't giving anything away from her facial expression, her face was completely blank. Her body language wasn't giving anything away either, it didn't seem like she was having difficulty coming to a hypothesis as she analysed the notes, as if she was reading a book, relaxed.

"May I take a look at the fourth note?"

L eyes expanded.

_She knows?_

_Remarkable... _L thought. He didn't say it aloud, but it was fascinating, nonetheless.

L slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the fourth photograph. He held his hand out, handing the piece of paper over to E. She took it and read the note.

L's dark-rimmed eyes were staring fixedly at E as he slowly bit his thumbnail carefully that it looked thoughtful. L stared at her with a transfixed expression, totally fascinated by E. To be honest, L was eager to listen to her conclusion.

"'L, do you know Gods of death love apples.'" E murmured, staring at the photograph. L's ears perked up when he heard E speak. He listened to her carefully as E explained, "The sentence I read out is complete, but the second sentence with the print numbers you placed on the back of the notes read out, 'L, do you know? Love apples Gods of death' that sentence does not make any sense, so I assume it's incomplete. That was when I considered a fourth note. 'L, do you know Gods of death who love apples have red hands' but because you did not mention or provide me the fourth note I came to a decision that the fourth note is a fake and the first sentence I read out was the real message from Kira."

"Extraordinary." L mumbled softly, his thumb was resting on his lip as he spoke, "Your deductive skills are impressive. You managed to be correct about everything, even the fake note. I shouldn't expect anything less from E."

"I'm correct when I say you were testing me."

_Amazing._

"Yes, I wanted to be a hundred percent certain that you were truly E. I do hope you do not take it the wrong way." L eyes darkened in concentration as he watched E carefully to determine if she knew he was lying. He waited to hear her next few words.

E shrugged, not bothered by L's actions. "I don't believe this proves I'm E. It proves I'm not Kira."

_Incredible._

"You known all along I wasn't using the photographs to test your identity. All this time you knew that I was testing you to check if you were Kira."

E nodded.

"Your detection skills are quite impressive." L praised, "I believe you are E, not Kira."

E shrugged.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Why did you refuse to work on the Kira case, but unexpectedly agreed?" this question has been bugging L, that was why he took this opportunity to ask E right now.

"Marilyn wanted me to work on this case." E answered immediately, not hesitating to answer L's question.

"Do you know why?"

"I do not. That was the first time Marilyn wanted me to work on a case desperately, so I agreed."

"It's because of Marilyn that I was given the chance to meet you?"

"It is."

There was silence between the two detectives. E kept her gaze on her lap, she seemed somewhat distant and distracted while L watched her carefully, noting that she refused to look at him.

"I must say, it was quite a surprise meeting you."

E broke her gaze from her lap and turned to look at L with a raised eyebrow, "Because I'm a female?"

"Yes."

"I do not understand why it's such a shock."

"It's because of the voice you chose to use."

"Really?"

"Yes. You sounded like a man."

"Well, a lot of people do not want to take orders from a woman, so I disguise my voice to sound like a man."

"I do not have anything against women. In fact I found that they have more potential than men. Sixty percent of women investigators complete their assignments successfully than males."

It was true. L did believe women were more capable of completing an assignment more efficient than men. For example Naomi Misora, she did an excellent job completing the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases with him.

"Really? Funny how you did not consider E could be a woman."

_She's sarcastic._ L noted. _Or rude._

"Anymore questions?" E asked.

"Yes, one more. I'm curious as to why the last task was intended for me."

"I did not believe you were L. But…" E looked at him, "When I saw you without the mask and examined the way you worked, you reminded me of someone and that was when I believed you were L."

"Is that person yourself?" L asked.

"…Yes."

* * *

><p>The task force were inside the hotel room where L was staying in for a few days. When L and E finished their discussion, E said her farewell and stayed in the room as L left the room himself. She did not bother to escort her <em>new<em> team out of the hotel, but Marilyn was nice enough to apologise for E's behaviour and escort the men out of the room.

Right after they left the hotel, the men drove back to L's hotel while Ukita drove to the NPA. It was his turn to look after the phone calls and the mail.

The men started working on the Kira case as soon as they walked through the door. At this moment they were discussing about the case. L stood beside a window and stared out the window in a daze while Watari sat in the corner of the room typing on the keyboard before the cell phone started to vibrate in his breast pocket.

"Yes?" Watari said over the phone, "Would you please hold on for a moment?" Watari glanced up to look at L, "Ryuzaki, it's Ukita at the NPA. He says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us."

"Right, then give Ukita the number for line five and ask him to have the informant call that line instead, it will be safer that way." L turned his attention to Matsuda. "Mr. Matsuda, its okay for you to turn on your cell phone now. Actually please turn it on right away."

"Uh sure." Matsuda pulled out his cell phone and instantly L snatched the phone from his hand and held the phone with his thumb and index finger, as if it held some sort of disease, "Yes, this is Suzuki, head of Kira's investigation public information division." L had mimicked a middle aged, office man, with their professional rushed introduction. He paused to listen to the other line and repeated. "Raye Penber's fiancé," L turned to face Watari and said, "Naomi Misora."

Watari typed swiftly on the keyboard and a photograph of an attractive Japanese woman came up. It read that she was a former FBI agent but she gave up her career to marry Raye Penber. L recognised her but the recognition on his face faded quickly. He ended the call and turned to the other investigators.

"Well, apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died."

"I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it…?" Matsuda trailed off.

"Suicide?" Aizawa finished.

"No. The Naomi Misora I knew was strong. Not to mention she was also an excellent FBI agent. If anything its more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber it's possible she may have found a lead." L murmured. He rested his thumb on his lips. "Everyone from this point on I'd like to focus our investigation on only those people Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them."

"Very well," Soichiro said, "Who are these two individuals he was investigating?"

L looked over his shoulder and answered, "Deputy Director Kitamura, along with Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families."

Soichiro gasped at the information as he stared at L with wide, shocked eyes as if he couldn't comprehend the information he was just given.

L turned right around to face the men and said.

"At this stage I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households."

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~<p>

E is a girl!

Why am I pointing this out now?

I didn't leave a note from me last chapter because first: I think that chapter was a cliffhanger. You don't write notes on a cliffhanger, do you? Second: I didn't have the energy. I was a short supply of sugar that day.

Now from this point on the real part of this story begins, which I'm pretty excited about! I can't wait to start posting the chapters now because of E. What do you think of her so far? Nice, polite, sweet?

Yeah, I'm sure we all know I'm not describing E right now. I'll fix it. Scary, rude, hostile? That sounds better.

Let's end this note with another hilarious joke.

What did the pirate say when he turned eighty?

Aye matey.

I swear, I laughed so hard! People who appreciate this joke laughed with me while others who did not acknowledge how amazing this joke is called me stupid. Rude.


End file.
